fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Great Achlus
Archived WE HAVE OUR FIRST ARCHIVE EVERYONE. Anywho, if you elect to continue a conversation, simply insert RE: so I know what past dialogue you are referring to. Please and thank you. *rides away on his stallion* Great Achlus (talk) 20:59, August 4, 2016 (UTC) A.S. Yep, go for it. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 23:08, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Nah, Eugene is his own, I was just tacking on Silver's images into a gallery underneath his. You know there are two Silver's right? Silver Kasumi, the aggressive but kindhearted guild master of Crashing who is missing a leg. Then there's Silver Argentum (yes Silver Silver) whose timeline split away from Kasumi's when Silver lost her leg. Argentum didn't loose her leg, and instead lost her brother. Argentum is more cutthroat and vengeful, thus she extends her prowess of freezing. To a degree where she feeZes time. Then expands on that usage of time to send herself into Kasumi's timeline, to fuck with her life. Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) 03:02, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Yo Achy, so, I'm interested in the Holy Kights (already talked to HB and cleared my idea) and I've gotta come to you now! I would love to make Cedar, Dardariel's squire. He would still be a part of his guild and take jobs with his team and any other activities but in his free time/splitting responsibilies, he would serve as her squire. I talked to HB and the only way we saw this happening would be a direct recommendation from Dar just because she likes him and thinks he is fit for the role, as opposed to some mighty feat. This is because Cedar has only lived on the mainland for perhaps two years, something I can't change due to other story aspects, and would not have time to do some feat. Like we said earlier, it would be fun to do a battle between them, perhaps after the Aeternum war, in which Cedar earns his "one many army" nickname, drawing Dardariel's attention, not to mention he's the son of one of the first female rune Knights (in my version of the rune Knights) who would most likely have been an influence for Dar. So, Dar might seek Cedar out attempting to test his skill and discovering that he would be a worthy squire. I believe Cedar would fit because of his goal, as being a squire could help him reach it as well as his general temperament. Although he's unintelligent, he is a generally loyal, kindhearted person, always attempting to fight for justice and to ensure the happiness of those around him. Lastly, I believe he has the magical and physical power to serve in such an esteemed combat rank. Alright, let me know what you think! And if Cedar isn't the right pick, I'd still love to make a squire for Dar anyways~ Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) It'd be hard to monitor him as he lived alone on an island with his mom until 17, but when he came to Fiore it'd be doable and that's great that it works out! When I get a chance to do some legitimate edits (on mobile for the next few days I believe) I'll add it! Now to pick out his alias for them.... Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Hekamiah. Angel of Loyalty. That seems to fit him well! I also find it ironic how they're the One Woman and One Man Army. Even more so that she's his superior, some good feminism there haha. Well, I'll try to get working on adding that aspect as soon as possible but life is not on my writing side ATM. Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Lmao I actually posted, plus changed Kaz's appearance a bit... You should get on chat too! Fun fun talking! Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Yeah, I'll make an exception for you lol. You'll be the last one, sans another character I'll make myself for the crew. Welcome aboard. Highestbounty123 (talk) 04:31, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Iron n stuff Posted slightly older lad Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 04:12, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Well you thoroughly pissed her off Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 00:51, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Yay Chrome is here Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 04:17, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Chrome does a punch Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 00:20, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Chrome and Vas a couple? lol Sylvia would freak out. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 03:18, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Chrome belives these children need to apologize for their petty fight. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 04:26, September 2, 2016 (UTC) I posted Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 16:14, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Just gonna say I doubt that wold work. Posted buddy Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 05:13, September 4, 2016 (UTC) I'm gonna have a new sword after this rp. Posted Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 03:50, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Rp Your turn. Kasumi12346 (talk) 13:01, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. Kasumi12346 (talk) 21:57, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. Kasumi12346 (talk) 17:37, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Falling In My Skin Posted. Also you might wanna bump up Ao's age. Dorothy is 19 right now and I'm pretty sure Ao's older than her. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 05:45, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Posted. I guess Dorothy is older then. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 15:57, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Dorothy senses this shit. You best believe she's gonna make it known. Posted Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 21:16, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Dorothy acts like a mother and hates it. Posted. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 21:07, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Dorothy acts like a mother to Aojiro confirmed for lyfe Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 04:03, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Dorothy does more wise stuff. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 05:43, September 25, 2016 (UTC) You aren't leaving without a sound mind. Posted. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 18:40, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Damn Aojiro going full crazy right off the bat. Posted Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 05:10, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Running away is not recommended. Posted Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 05:23, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Get the message. Posted Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 05:54, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Well she finally gave her reason. Posted. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 03:38, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. Kasumi12346 (talk) 05:32, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Your final words bro. Posted. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 05:50, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Thriving You gotta call the crew in so I can make my joke. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 03:53, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Posted. Dorothy says her thing. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 15:47, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Most of our rps seem to have a designated story time. Posted. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 23:36, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Posted. Sorry I took so long I was a bit busy. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 00:20, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Fracnis is best 12 year old murdermachine. Posted. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 05:42, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Might as well make him your guild ace lol. Posted. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 06:47, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Well now's the time. After this I get to do my theory :D. Posted. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 21:52, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey I posted but don't post yet. I wanna figure out how the powers and changes work fully before this so can you just hold off till I give you the go ahead. Thanks. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 22:36, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Posted bro. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 01:48, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Well It has been set. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 06:47, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Thanks :D Also, the character is Velvet Crowe from Tales of Berseria, a recently-released game, but the anime she appeared in was Tales of Zestiria the X, which was a crossover with, well, Tales of Zestiria. You can probably find more images on http://aselia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity and http://www.pixiv.net/search.php?s_mode=s_tag&word=ベルベット・クラウ pixiv. 06:53, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Check it Hybrid Evolution Method. I added Aojiro to it. I hope you don't mind. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 02:17, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Rp Question about the Rp. You've transitioned them to a new location to eat right?--Der Kaiser-(Chat) 21:51, October 18, 2016 (UTC) You post--Der Kaiser-(Chat) 18:14, October 20, 2016 (UTC) And thicken it shall --Der Kaiser-(Chat) 21:29, October 25, 2016 (UTC) And he said, let the honey flow.--Der Kaiser-(Chat) 02:05, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "Oh I will give you what you want and more" he responded. --Der Kaiser-(Chat) 04:46, October 27, 2016 (UTC) And show he did with gentle force.--Der Kaiser-(Chat) 00:44, October 28, 2016 (UTC) It has been a while, but it is your move. --Der Kaiser-(Chat) 22:17, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Knightwalker591 (talk) 19:30, November 7, 2016 (UTC) I am willing to send it to you if you want? Here you go enjoy! D.F Oh, that's fine really. I'm starting to see the Dracos as the JoJos...which I dunno' if it's good or bad but, yeah go for it, more than happy to accept her. Sorry for the late response, I had to do an Entrance Exam...and failed badly at it (not unlike EVERYONE else but still). [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 19:32, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. Kasumi12346 (talk) 15:08, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Hi~! << Hope you can join :3 �� juicecolored �� ~ talk to me! ✌ 00:35, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Interesting profile picture? Where did you get it? lol Kasumi12346 (talk) 01:24, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Regarding your comment on my blog :3 Thank you for showing your interest! So, can Vasilisa be back in the Guild after 2 chapters or so? And will her adopted daughter also join Valhalla~? :D --�� juicecolored �� ~ talk to me! ✌ 08:55, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. Kasumi12346 (talk) 19:51, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. Kasumi12346 (talk) 21:18, November 29, 2016 (UTC) My character's do have something to say don't post. Kasumi12346 (talk) 18:28, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Posted yesterday. Kasumi12346 (talk) 02:32, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Rp Tis the season, this show must go on.--Der Kaiser-(Chat) 03:36, February 15, 2017 (UTC) I kinda searched around links to links finding renders and just searching for the just right quality some are all "Low" qualities. So i had problems using them. Cool profile picture btw. I guessing you had read Tokyo ESP too? I really love that series also Rinka. She's possibly the character that i first loved in the series and her developments are amazing. Glad to find someone who had read the Manga too. CallMeFundanshi (talk) 12:36, February 22, 2017 (UTC)CallMeFundanshi Unfortunate Discovery Your move on Blood for Blood and for such a wonderful show she put on Yama's reward ehr with the truth --SixpathsofSamoa (talk) 15:26, February 28, 2017 (UTC)SixpathsofSamoa Annnnd back to you. I think you will love this one. because this is where we let the good tims roll. --SixpathsofSamoa (talk) 23:52, February 28, 2017 (UTC)SixpathsofSamoa Emperor's Call You're go on the roleplay! Berserkchart486 (talk) 00:49, March 8, 2017 (UTC) I posted on it again! Berserkchart486 (talk) 04:18, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Apology accepted? Berserkchart486 (talk) 05:56, March 8, 2017 (UTC) I think the answer is a yes! Berserkchart486 (talk) 03:14, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Stop stealing my pancakes! Berserkchart486 (talk) 00:38, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Your go ole chap! Berserkchart486 (talk) 01:24, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Poooooosted Berserkchart486 (talk) 19:22, March 11, 2017 (UTC) I'm taking those threats as threats of love. Berserkchart486 (talk) 23:30, March 11, 2017 (UTC) #Riding dirty Berserkchart486 (talk) 01:18, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Posted! Berserkchart486 (talk) 03:06, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Hungry? Berserkchart486 (talk) 19:17, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Posted! 23:41, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Clash of Blades Sorry I had left you in such an abrupt way, but I had to leave my laptop. Anyway, I have written my part on Clash of Blades. I am looking forward your answers! Tabor gorilla (talk) 22:43, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Made my move. Before entering in the heat of the fight, he would ask you If we may talk in chat a bit, just to figure out a few details.Tabor gorilla (talk) 12:40, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Go on. Tabor gorilla (talk) 22:37, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Take your shot Tabor gorilla (talk) 11:37, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Here I am. Nothing special actually. Do you mind if we discuss our next moves a bit? The fight may enter in a critical stageTabor gorilla (talk) 20:37, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Ok, now it is time to stage out eveything from that point onward. #A paragraph of brawling between the two of them. It would be mostly a stalemate, with Tamo'ei waltzing around and using his superior reach to deliverfast blows and Skylar soaking damages and trading few but powerful punches. It would mostly end at a stalemate, both fighters would be tired. A paragraph or two may suffice; if you don't mind, one of us may describe the actions of both. #Both in awe of the prowness of each other sparring partners, they start using their magic. Tamo'ei would cast mask of the Insight and Skylar her Speed Magic. In the initial state, Skylar would get the upper hand by bombarding the Jahara with blindingly fast strikes and kicks. While defending himself, Tamo'ei would use the mask of Insight to get a figure of Dardariel attacks partners. I image that Skylar would launch a blow with all her body, Tamo'ei would anticipate her and throw her away with a ninjutsu move, using her own speed against herself. She would get hurt... #...But then, Skylar would regenerate with Eleventh Zero Hour Power and almost wreck the shit out of Tamo'ei. He would be barely able to endure... until he is sent away and uses his Mask of Illusion to reach the Blade of Ah Kin. This may be because Skylar let him a bit more time to reliatate. Then Tamo'ei would admit Skylar superiority in brawling... and the real Clash of Blade begins. How that part is going to continue, I dunno. If I bet myself, I think that Tamo'ei might get the second round, tough. He has got the superior fighting experience, a divine blade, and the lightspeed necessary to keep up with Skylar. Plus, he would not go for cutting, so no Eleventh Zero Hour activation (or so I think, I am still not sure how that power of yours works). However, and that's a little proposale of mine, which concerns her Guardian of Above. Considering that it is a) an indipendent identity from Skylar, embodying her light and justice versus b) a warrior wielding the power of the literal god of light and justice, wouldn't be interesting maybe to have the two magic play out and maybe unveil or even create a particular connection between the Guardian and Ah Kin. That may also play a HUGE role and the day Skylar is gonna become corrupt (which will happen, if your story is gonna continue). Of course, all kind of foreshadowing and etc are apt to you. I'll gladly leave to write the parts with Ah Kin and the Guardian. That would also tie more strongly with Splitting Darkness. I'll leave to you Tabor gorilla (talk) 18:45, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Made my move. I have also made out a slight change in point 2: Tamo'ei is creating a slight opening to get kicked away, hiding himself in the storm with Mask of Illusion. He lures Skylar away in the snow, then he disappear from her sight in a split second to throw her away. Does this plan suit you? Tabor gorilla (talk) 19:08, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Done.'' Tonight, Tamo'ei joins the Hunt'' Tabor gorilla (talk) 19:42, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Nevermind: glad you have come back. I've however, written the course of action with a slight difference: instead of his a throwing move, he delivered a blow in his invisible state to her face, which her her backwards a bit (without crippling her, of course). What do you think of it? Tabor gorilla (talk) 20:49, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Before further editing, a bit of a lore proposal/slash question: How did Ozma family acquired such Eleventh Hour Blessing? Was it given by them by some divine entity? My proposal for the match would be that actually Skylar manifestation is a "guardian angel" given by Ah Kin (under another name, of course) to Skylar's family generations ago. I would name it as Loa, or something similar. Maybe she is unaware, maybe she is not. Does that suit you? Tabor gorilla (talk) 10:58, April 27, 2017 (UTC) I had been thinking about them almost since we had started our roleplay, actually. I refer to the spirits venerated by Jahara people as Na'wha (a crasis of Loa and Na'aru: Loa is already a class of spirit worshipped by Vudu, so I don't want to copy them). Last chapter I have written is slightly more relaxed, and I would like a bit more of dialogue between the parties before continuing with the fight (which is gonna be a real clash of Blades) Tabor gorilla (talk) 23:41, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Your turn. Still a more lighthearted chapter before going on swordmanship. Tabor gorilla (talk) 12:31, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Your turn, pal. Time to up the game! I would like, however, to have Ah-Kin and her daughter discuss in this predicamentTabor gorilla (talk) 19:53, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Showtime. Tabor gorilla (talk) 14:42, April 30, 2017 (UTC) back to you Tabor gorilla (talk) 20:14, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Show what she got. If you opt for an "all or nothing attack" in the next turn, then I would suggest you the following: Tamo'ei would see through her iper-fast attack and deliver a lethal thrust on her blade, to cut it in half (If she has told him that that weapon came from her grandad, I don't remember and I assume she has not). Skylar guardian angel would have noticed that measure, and trying to stop the attack so that her pupil won't lose her beloved artifact. At this point, the two divine beings, "father" and daughter" would come up face to face in a different dimension. Then you shoul go on the foreshadowing stuff. Do you like that? Tabor gorilla (talk) 14:37, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Do you mean we are going with Tamo'ei striking at her weapon? I do not undestarnd perfectly it. Plus, did she use a technique to multiply herself, or just after images? Tabor gorilla (talk) 11:51, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Going with the spectacular Clash. Now it is up to you go psychedelic and mystic. Make this an ecnounter to remember; though, if I suggest, have the angel and Ah Kin talk on a different plane than the two mortals. Tabor gorilla (talk) 18:11, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Here we go with the divine encounter. Ah Kin won't fight, but the angel should brace herself for a stern lecture. Also, If you want to write some foreshadowing about Skylar fate (being a god, Ah Kin had some power of foresight) free feel to do this. What I envisoned was that, in the moment Skylar gets corrupted, she would loose her heirloom. The angel could manifest herself independently, the cue the Obi-wan v Anakin moment.Tabor gorilla (talk) 12:53, May 12, 2017 (UTC) So it was a completely scrapped idea? Well, then it would change a bit how I envisoned everything. Do you need to have my chapter reworked, so to introduce a less somber mood by Ah Kin? Tell me how everything should be conducted Tabor gorilla (talk) 16:06, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Ah Kin is referring to the angel; to you might give her another name, in order to not refer to her always as a specimen. 16:34, May 12, 2017 (UTC)Tabor gorilla (talk) I actually continued the part of the two divine beings talking alone; I really wished to inject some of ancient (realklya ancient) history. Besides, both the warriors and the angel may receive some surprises from Ah Kin.... Tabor gorilla (talk) 22:03, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Boom, left you with his bomb. If you want the extended in lor reason, I could give it privately, but I would too see a reaction from Loa Rei without knowing everything. Tabor gorilla (talk) 06:33, May 18, 2017 (UTC) First reason given: another cryptic phrase from Ah Kin (just the break the text wall) Tabor gorilla (talk) 08:51, May 19, 2017 (UTC) As for the gear, I think Skylar my wait, for reasons I have stated above. Sorry If I didn't advise earlier, too busy watching Samurai Jack. Tabor gorilla (talk) 10:30, May 21, 2017 (UTC) A last departure. I hope you won't find this moment a little too sappy. Tabor gorilla (talk) 16:29, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Written; I have kinda wrote a line of dialogue from Loa Rei, which act as a kind non-fairy godmother. I could stop this right now; If you want to have from me more clarification, free feel to chat with me. Great, great first roleplay. Tabor gorilla (talk) 19:00, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Here comes the fish out of water. Tabor gorilla (talk) 20:27, May 21, 2017 (UTC) X And it is back to you, --SixpathsofSamoa (talk) 04:09, March 27, 2017 (UTC)SixpathsofSamoa Sylvia Vallenstein Hey! Sylvia's character is based off of Reinforce from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. Heads up though, it's a bit tricky to find images for her where she isn't wearing the armor so you might have to dig around for awhile to get specific shots. That said, good luck! CoolBlackZ (talk) 19:08, April 2, 2017 (UTC) My fucking god I love beautiful bones. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Nukumori I'm reading her page right now and she seems like a perfect fit for what Tetsuya has been searching for in his guild. I can definitely see a scenario where Tetsuya tracks her down to recruit her into his guild. Is Nukumori interested in joining any random guild though or would she dimiss Tetsuya first and have to be convinced? Since he likes to test people before inviting them, a battle would no doubt erupt between them and I'd like to write the roleplay with you. CoolBlackZ (talk) 19:46, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Neat, then whenever you want to start the roleplay, hit me up and we can get it going. Roleplay's Up I got it started, I would have had it up sonner but I had some things to sort out. If there's any problems or inconsistencies with your character that I'm missing/mistaken about, just let me know on my talk page. CoolBlackZ (talk) 05:59, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Your turn CoolBlackZ (talk) 00:30, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Balls in your court CoolBlackZ (talk) 00:40, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Your up Your move Eyes on you CoolBlackZ (talk) 01:05, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Take it awayCoolBlackZ (talk) 03:16, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Back to you, even added a picture. CoolBlackZ (talk) 04:23, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Spotlight's on you CoolBlackZ (talk) 00:46, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Step it up CoolBlackZ (talk) 03:14, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Go get it CoolBlackZ (talk) 18:32, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Things are getting juicy! CoolBlackZ (talk) 20:13, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Show me whacha got CoolBlackZ (talk) 03:51, April 28, 2017 (UTC) On you CoolBlackZ (talk) 04:23, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Tetsuya is interested in her romantic history CoolBlackZ (talk) 07:32, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Spotlight's on you CoolBlackZ (talk) 09:14, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Is this how it ends or do you have some more to add? CoolBlackZ (talk) 21:38, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Alright sounds good. Haha, yea that definitely needs to be a thing we do. I have to fill out Sabrina's page and some other stuff before we can do it though. By the way, since Mizuki is technically an official member now, will you be changing her infobox affliation section to Dawn Horizon? I was just about to add her to the Dawn Horizon member template. CoolBlackZ (talk) 01:31, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Re: Scathach Yo, the character is Florence Nightingale from Fate/Grand Order and I found the images on Safebooru. Thepreciousone (talk) 02:21, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Want to rp sometime?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:47, April 30, 2017 (UTC) I am looking to complete my Irminsul strongest character I want to make. Not counting gods, dragons, or demons. Still not feeling all his Magics. So an rp would be good test experience to see what would be. He knows enough now to be rp useable. It's more of hammering all the details. Now before we go any further. Irminsul is no less than equal to August's strength of Magic Power, so if you need to use multiple characters, that isn't a problem for me. I like reasonably fair battles.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:55, April 30, 2017 (UTC) I think Dardariel would be able to stand a fight. I don't look so much as fanon, I try to picture how if these character's were Fairy Tail canon ones and see how their fight would be.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:26, April 30, 2017 (UTC) It's all yours, I was just thinking that it would be a good fit for her before I changed it lol. Rampage.jpg ~CJ (The Original Red) 19:25, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Konnyman Hey! Long, I have only two things to say/ask. One, your move on the New Beginnings thing. Secondly, I would like to RP with you on FTF. I'd like to use it as a way to debut my amigo, if that's alright with you. That's all! -- Yeah, my infoboxes and quote templates are free use. Only things exclusive are the stats box and property template. ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] What did you want to talk to me about? Kasumi12346 (talk) 22:05, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Image That is my dead wife, Yatorishino Igsem from Tenkyou no Alderamin. R.I.P ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Dagger and I's templates are very different, but I'd say, for whichever template you Like, take the basic shape of it and change the content within. Fuck around with quotes, images, gifs, coloring, gradients and wording until you find something you like ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Do you still plan on having Avelina learn from Otohime? Kasumi12346 (talk) 00:42, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Oh, okay. You can go ahead and put Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic on her page. Kasumi12346 (talk) 02:51, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Sabrina and Mizuki Already huh? Haha, I was waiting for this. Sure, I'm down to write the roleplay whenever you are. Funny too because today I was planning on adding stuff to Sabrina's page for her personality and history so as to flesh her out. Let me finish typing those and then we can get to work on the roleplay. You're on discord right? I'd like to communicate better if possible so I want to know your discord number. ~CJ (Speak with greatness) 23:25, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Alright, sent you an invite. Haha yea, I've been waiting for this roleplay since it's probably going to be hilarious with Tetsuya trying to keep his sanity between these two. ~CJ (Speak with greatness) 23:46, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Life of Dawn Horizon Hey GA! I'm doing good, nothing out of the ordinary. Yea I changed the symbol as I found this one much more appealing in the Infobox than the last one. Not much has been going on with Dawn Horizon lol, been quite busy with other stuff to really update the page and what not. I do plan on finishing several characters in Dawn Horizon soon so there's that to look forward too. As for the guild itself, Tetsuya is still looking for recruits and the other members are carrying on like usual. I was actually hoping to find another partner to do a roleplay but the wiki's users have been pretty scarce. Me and Liza might do one when she becomes more active again so in the mean time, I'm just biding my time. ~CJ (Speak with greatness) 20:45, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Mizuki and Sabrina Of course, go right ahead. I was just about to talk about that updated relationship section you added on Discord. ~CJ (Speak with greatness) 21:46, August 7, 2017 (UTC) Discord Problem I Achlus, could we talk in the Fairy Tail chat? Discord has been momentarely disabled. Hey! Thanks for your interest in Anaesi. I'm afraid images aren't quite enough, and by the looks of them, the twins are pretty dark. Nonetheless, what I really need is just a bit more about them and how they fit the theme of the guild. Anaesi is about growth and change. It's about a tight-knit community of mages that operate more as family, trying to help each other be their best. Generally, the "archetype" for a character to join is someone with needing growth or needing a teacher, as Nodoka is an incredibly skilled teacher and magician. Let me know what you come up with or we can go back and forth on FB too. —[[User:Astrarche|'Astrarchē']][[User talk:Astrarche|(She choked on the stardust coating her lungs.)]] The Sentinels I am actually planning on deleting that page, unless Berserk takes it over, so it doesn't matter to me. If you want to center them, then that's fine by me! Thanks! --Lady Komainu (talk) 20:44, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Hey Ach! I seem to be on an idea spree and was wondering if I could make a member of the Bonez family? Specifically, an ancestor much like your W.I.P Echinda? 15:40, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Hey Ach! Regarding my previous question, I had what I find to be a pretty interesting idea. Since the Bonez Family is a family of powerful demons, they obviously should have some sort of natural enemy to oppose them, right? What if there was a family of powerful angels to be their mortal antithesis? That was just a concept that I had, if you're interested in fleshing it out with me just shoot me a message! -- 00:43, February 13, 2018 (UTC) While actually making the Angel page and writing out all of their details and abilities is one thing, I already have a very rough outline of the family. They're the de Abrihem Family, the only group of Angels that are permitted to breed for their select abilities and traits — all other angels are created. Basically, the fued between the de Abrihem and the Bonez families goes far beyond Medea's existence, but her birth caused tensions to increase'' substantially''. This would obviously be because both Demons and Fallen Angels are the natural enemies of Angels, and a hybrid of them would surely be nothing but trouble; besides, the de Abrihem Angels detest Medea's existence because she is somewhat similar to them, from the Angel side of her. 03:15, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Help Greetings, while I am still learning (believe or not XD), but I can ask for help in terms of description of physical appearance. I don't kn ow what words or how to use certain words to help describe a character's appearance (physical/clothing). So, I'm asking if you can help do with Gregory? Thank you in advance. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 22:04, September 4, 2018 (UTC)) Garrison It doesn't look like the fifth images are cut off to me? TufftierChicken (talk) 16:17, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Haha either way I didn't realise they were 150, I'll change them because 130 looks neater.TufftierChicken (talk) 16:18, October 4, 2018 (utc) Didn’t want to start an entire new message, as it makes the talk page longer with each new section. But I’m Td5. Just saying hello in passing. And that your work is very good, specifically the Garrison.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:43, October 4, 2018 (UTC) My mistake, with all the edits you did I thought it was a collaboration of sorts.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 15:13, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Rp Proposal Like the headline says I am asking for a possible rp proposal. Since I fanonized Invel Yura (Td5) for my Nine Warmages for my Gemma Empire, I was wondering if we could have a rp. The reasons are for A. as Invel is a canon character I would like a few rps so I can try to keep his personality and fighting styles at least to a responsible level close to the canon source material. B. as most of the people I rp with are no longer active here.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:45, December 30, 2018 (UTC) Joaquim7210 and Fanon staff I kinda told him that his character, Jiro Kaiser Alucard had violated rules (excelling over 10 magics, being related to Erza Scarlet and being affilated to groups who are enemies to each other). He's affiliated with Fairy tail, but at the same the Alvarez Empire who are enemies to Fairy Tail. I do not think he's an native born English since he has grammar errors. But he has ignored me when I told him the rules. I've contacted a admin, but idk if they're active. Do you have any way to contact a admin, or to get new moderators enlisted? (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 15:31, July 18, 2019 (UTC)) What to read first So, what should I read first with ya stories? (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 18:10, July 18, 2019 (UTC)) Rp Request Was wondering if we could RP together?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:24, July 20, 2019 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for the "thank you". Atm, I'll be here if you need be (ask questions, magic stuff, etc). I also think of changing the featured articles since they been like there for MONTHS or years I think. But mainly I'll also patrol to see if any article needs to "go-go" or I could to to expand on it like Per once did. So dw about inactive admins as I'll always be here in same shape or form! 23:49, September 6, 2019 (UTC). Deletion of a template Anyways, I plan on deleting template as it's honestly the most useless template here, because what it does can be done with the [[]] to link articles. So, whatever article has should be using [[]] and the template will be deleted in a hour or two. Links I seen you do it many times such as withg Aite.. go through every article ya made and remove any links that directs it to real-life, cause you can not have a character who's a child of , cause he does not exist in Fairy Tail. If this is not fix, I'll go through them myself and do it myself. Using real-world articles wont be tolerated here since well.. they don't exist. If you wish to use the name, remove the links so it doesn't link to anything, and make your own Zeus, Hera and Heracles, as using real-world things in FT is kinda dumb. It be like me stating my character Leonardo da Vinci is the son of , who doesn't exist in FT. However if I made my own Albert, it would be fine. : Even so, it may serve as such but they're not actual characters in Fairy Tail unless you make them so. As you know, Greek mythology is not a thing in Fairy tail, so using them to me for some reason, makes little sense. If they click on the links to those, they be expected that the history of them would had happen in Fairy Tail universe, which of course it never did. I did try my best for the analogy, but I am not a master of English (all we did in school was talk abut guns for some reason). I digress, it still be best to note the events of Greek mythology doesn't equate to actual events in-universe. I'm simply keeping in-universe intact, and if people see you linking to actual gods of real life, and not fan made named after them, they may follow suit and link to even real life individuals. It's not hard, we all know who the Greek gods are (most of the problems involed Zeus not keeping to himself), so best to keep in-universe, and not out-of-universe, hm?